


Heaven Sent

by Sbear51482



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Christmas, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of Previous Miscarriage, Mpreg, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbear51482/pseuds/Sbear51482
Summary: Echoing in the deepest depths of space, a humble prayer ascends: One from Jared Ackles-Padalecki, a smart, handsome business man who asks that his husband find the strength and wisdom to let go of their 9 year marriage.  While a second prayer simultaneously comes from Jensen Ackles-Padalecki, a hopelessly romantic artist who asks that his husband receive the strength and wisdom to hold on.  From these humble pleas, comes an answer in the form of a little miracle (an 8 year old runaway from heaven) who takes it upon herself to rekindle the once intimate friendship and romance that has slowly, but surely slipped away from Jared and Jensen due to a heart-wrenching loss. Using all of her skill and charm (as well as some well-intentioned mischief) the little 8 year old runaway comically sets out to heal their broken hearts and save their marriage by helping them get back to the basics of love. This story is based very closely off of the movie of the same name 'Heaven Sent' with a little bit of my imagination thrown in the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Being that it's the christmas season and I've been watching countless christmas movies, I saw this one the other day and decided to use it as a story for the boys. This story is based very closely off of the movie of the same name. For now rating is teen and up due to some language but may change in a later chapter. I will add tags as I go.

"God, they say that you are love and if that is true, I sure could use a little of you right now. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how to reach him and convince him to hold on to what we have," Jensen Ackles-Padalecki prays as he looks at the sky above from his bedroom window.

"God, I know I've had my doubts, but right now, I am so confused. If you are out there, I really need to know. I don't know how to reach him, so if you could just send a little sign. Something, anything that will give him the strength to let go of what we once had," Jared Ackles-Padalecki whispers looking up at the same sky above him although from a different location from his estranged husband.

Little did they know that someone was listening to their prayers. Someone who hated to see these two people struggle and wanted to help them see that there was still a lot of love between them. After hearing Jared and Jensen's prayers, a decision was made and when no one was looking, they made their move to leave where they were and head down to earth to help the two men out, even though they knew they weren't supposed to.

******************************************

"I could pretend that I'm some sort of expert, but why? I mean, I'm not embarrassed to admit that I just spent the last nine years in a marriage and never once knew what I was doing," Jensen thinks to himself as he is up on a ladder that is propped up against his house struggling as he tried to string Christmas lights along the awning.

"I hope your homeowners' is paid up there Jensen," the mailman Misha Collins chuckles as he stops to look up at Jensen on the ladder.

"Oh, hey there Misha."

"Holy smokes! How many lights you got on the old casa there?"

"Well, I'll tell you. However many it takes," Jensen laughs. "Wait till you see what I'm getting ready to do with this evergreen tree right here," Jensen continued pointing to the tree behind him.

"Oh yeah. I look forward to seeing it when you are all finished."

"So, what do you have for me today Misha?"

"Oh, I have two things for you today. One's a Christmas card and the other one's from a Singer and Morgan law firm."

"Singer and Morgan?" Jensen questioned having an idea of what that piece of mail was as the ladder started to sway.

"Yep. Geez Jensen, be careful!" Misha exclaimed as the ladder fell away from the house, but Jensen holding on to the string of lights was the only thing keeping him from fully falling backwards to the ground. "Wow we, that was something!" Misha stated as the string of lights suddenly let loose and the ladder as well as Jensen toppled to the ground. "You ok Jensen?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fucking Christmas lights," Jensen mumbled as he rolled onto his back to just look up at the house in frustration.

"Huh? Are you sure? That was a heck of a fall."

"Yep, I'll be fine," Jensen responded holding a hand up for his mail that Misha had.

"Okie dokie. I'll be off then. Here's hoping your day gets better," Misha said as he gave the mail to Jensen and then walked on to the next house on his route.

The divorce papers that Misha delivered that morning made Jensen feel like he'd been hit by a truck, which reminded him of an old truism. Nobody ever got into a car thinking that they're going to crash. He guessed the same could be said about marriage. It's like he always knew disaster could strike, but he always thought it would happen to the other guy. Then Jensen realized, to all the other people in the world, he was the other guy and it was his turn to crash. Jensen picked himself up off the ground and headed inside, opening the document from the law firm. As Jensen had guessed, it was the divorce agreement that his husband Jared had drawn up. Deciding to give up on the Christmas lights, Jensen grabbed his messenger bag throwing the papers in it as he started walking to the small business that he co-owned with Jared. As he walked through the town there were tons of people shopping, and just out and about getting themselves ready for Christmas. There were even some carolers that were singing out on the street….. 

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la la. Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la. Don we now our gay apparel…"

Jensen didn't even stop to listen to them; he just walked around them as he was on a mission to talk to his husband. Jensen had to chuckle to himself at calling Jared his husband, even though they were married, Jensen didn't feel like he had or even was a husband in a long time.

"Look at them, clueless fools," Jensen thought as he saw two people kissing; who looked to be completely in love. "Don't they know what they are getting themselves into? I mean, sure, we've all heard the vows, but do we really get the meaning of them?

"Can I help you?" the guy stated as the kissing stopped and Jensen realized he had stopped walking to stare at them.

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part," Jensen thought as he started to walk again. "But what happens to all those promises, huh? Are they just words? Empty amulets of hope against a false reality? You ask me, Harry Nilsson said it best in a song. You're breaking my heart, you're tearing it apart, so fuck you," Jensen continued to think, as he now stood outside of the little shop called Poet's Walk as he looked up to see Jared standing in the large window arms crossed as he looked down at him.

As Jared looked down, seeing Jensen hold up the papers that were mailed to him, he knew there was going to be a fight. It had been a long nine years for them and Jared agreed with almost everything Jensen and he had discussed over and over again in that time span. Once upon a time, Jensen Ackles-Padalecki was Jared's best friend, his lover and his business partner. They were good; no, they were great together. Then, somehow, everything started to change. Slowly but surely, they started to change," Jared thought as he watched a scowling Jensen storm into the little shop below.

"What's this?" Jared asked as he was snapped out of his thoughts as he was handed a piece of paper.

"A better number. I can tell you weren't too impressed with our last offer," Chad Michael Murray a business auditor interested in buying Jared and Jensen's company explained.

"You're definitely getting warmer, but I'll need to talk to Jensen about this."

"Why am I suddenly worried that you're not too sure about selling?"

"I'm sure, Jensen isn't. In fact, Jensen is actually downstairs right now, so maybe we can pick this up on Monday?" Jared asked as Jensen was asked to help with a customer as he was going to head up the stairs to the offices above the shop.

"Basically, Miss Reed, we started Poet's Walk with one purpose in mind. That was to remember that special occasion even if you don't," Jensen explained to one of the customers.

"Or can't," one of the other co-workers stated.

"Exactly. You know how a will or a trust has an executor? Well, we are the executors of well wishes."

"You mind if I ask why Jensen doesn’t want to sell? I mean, what if he says no?"

"Oh, he won't," Jared stated wondering what was taking Jensen so long to get up to the office. "Don't get me wrong, Jensen's my partner and I want his blessing, but I started Poet's Walk eleven years ago."

"Well, here is my cell phone number in case you need to talk. Letting go isn't easy."

"How did you know Jensen and I are breaking up?" Jared asked now looking at Chad.

"Uh, at the, um, risk of looking completely insensitive, I didn't know. I thought we were still talking about the company," Chad said running a hand through his blond hair.

"Oh, we were," Jared chuckles nervously. "Well we were until we weren't. Sorry, life has been kind of a cluster lately. It's all starting to blend together," Jared explained as he walked Chad out hopefully before Jensen got up there.

"While we're on the subject, I've been through that too. So my offer to talk still stands," Chad stated as he stopped to look at Jared.

"Jensen," Jared greeted as Jensen breezed through towards Jared's office.

"Oh hey," Chad greeted as well.

"Chad," Jensen said as he just kept walking. "I thought he was here to run an audit, not a marathon."

"So sorry," Jared said to Chad before he followed Jensen into his office shutting the door behind him.

"You can be such a charmer sometimes," Jared grumbled at Jensen once the door was closed.

"Really? I was going for rude. I'll try harder next time. Seriously, what is he still doing here Jared?" Jensen asked as he threw his bag on the small couch in the office and pulled the papers from his bag.

"You know why he's here."

"And you're still listening?"

"He just upped the offer by a lot," Jared commented handing Jensen the paper with the offered amount.

"Fine, tell him to up it again," Jensen stated as he gave the paper back to Jared and slammed down the papers from Singer and Morgan. "Here you go, that's our life, it's your call," Jensen continued as Jared sat down at his desk and signed them without any thought. "Wow! That was very easy for you, huh? But then again, I guess you already know what it says, right?" Jensen sniped.

"You don't have to be so mean you know," Jared countered as he got up and Jensen sat down taking the pen and beginning to sign his name to stop midway through.

"This is not what I want. I don't want this. I don't want a divorce. I still want you," Jensen stated slamming the pen down and getting out of the chair.

"Jensen, please. We've been over this a thousand times already."

"Well then, let's go over it a thousand and one times."

"We have become two completely different people."

"Jay, we've always been different. That was one of the things I loved about our relationship."

"You love the fact that we're nothing alike anymore?"

"No," Jensen started walking over to Jared. "I love the fact that our differences didn't matter. I loved that we loved who we are. It's just right now, there's this massive irritating factor that everything I do gets under your skin."

"And everything I do is wrong."

"Like dismantling the company and our marriage; yeah you're right, you're very wrong," Jensen commented as Jared looked away from him to look out the window instead. "Look me in the eye," Jensen said as Jared continued to look out the window. "Hey, look me in the eye and tell me honestly that we don't make awesome partners," Jensen said as Jared looked at him in disbelief. "I mean it, I'll sign the papers right now."

"We do make awesome partners, but that's the problem, not the solution Jensen. If we're not talking about business, we have nothing to talk about anymore."

"Who's talking about business? Maybe I'm talking about the carnal definition of awesome."

"Why does it always have to come down to the lowest common denominator with you?"

"I'm sorry, was calling you an awesome lover insensitive of me?"

"Jensen Ackles-Padalecki, you are the most…"

"Irritating? Irritating? Irritating? Irritating?" Jensen mocked.

"Stop, just stop!" Jared sighed. "I'm not in the mood."

"See, now I'm confused, because if we're still talking about the lowest common denominator and you're not in the mood, I'm all too familiar…." Jensen trailed off as Jared picked up a tape dispenser raising it to aim at Jensen. "Wait, are you gonna throw that at me?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Are you seriously gonna throw that at me? You know what? Go ahead babe, I dare you. Fire away. Me and you both know you couldn't hit the broadside….oooh shit," Jensen groaned as he sank to the floor as the dispenser had hit him in the privates.

"Oh, God," Chad said as he had peeked his head in the office at that moment.

"Are you ok Jen?"

"Sorry, I just forgot my notepad," Chad said walking around them to get what he forgot."

"Jesus, get outta here man!" Jensen yelled still sitting on the ground.

"Have a nice weekend," Chad said as he dashed back out the door.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know I was actually going to hit you….there," Jared said helping Jensen up.

"Where's the pen?" Jensen growled as he gently sat back down in Jared's desk chair to continue signing the papers.

"I could use some caffeine. You?" Jared offered

"No, thank you," Jensen replied as Jared walked out of the office and Jensen ran a hand over his face thinking that their conversation was going nowhere, and that he really didn't want to sign the papers.

As he was thinking, he didn't see the window open by itself as a breeze caught the divorce papers and they went flying out the window. Jared saw the papers flying around outside as he came back with his coffee.

"I can't believe you just did that," Jared gasped as he ran over to the window.

"The papers just blew out…" Jensen said defensive.

"You mean you tossed the papers out the window."

"Hey, I was just sitting there…"

"How utterly typical and very mature."

"I didn't do anything. What is the window open for anyway?"

"Jensen, don't just stand there, we need to get down there and get them!" Jared exclaimed as a street sweeper came through and picked up the papers that had littered the ground. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Jensen gave a small smirk as he walked away from the window and grabbed his bag slinging it over his shoulder, whistling as he walked out of Jared's office. Jared just stared after Jensen in shock that he would just toss the papers out the window.

******************************************

Later that night, as the wind blew and shifted the snow covering the sidewalks in the deserted town, the one who watched over Jensen and Jared went as fast as they could as to not get caught. They knew who would be searching for them as they saw a glimpse of the dark figure roaming the deserted streets; only the echo of their cane could be heard. Finally making it to their destination, they hid out of sight until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos. Here is the next chapter. Please let me know what u think.

The next morning, Jared drove over to the house he used to share with Jensen, as he listened to the forecast on the radio.

"A storm is on the way folks. Don't get your hopes up, but we may have a white Christmas…" 

Jared snapped the radio off as he pulled up to the house parking the car and turning it off. As he got out, he just looked at the decorations that Jensen had started to put up. He remembered a time when they were happy and had fun decorating the house together. Jared took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell trying to prepare himself for another argument with Jensen over the papers they needed to sign. When no one answered the door, Jared knocked. Still not receiving a response, Jared turned to go back to his car when the door slowly opened on its own. Jared cautiously walked inside, immediately hearing loud music coming from somewhere in the house.

"Jensen, hello? Anybody home," Jared called out after closing the door, looking in the messy rooms downstairs before he walked up the steps to the second floor. "Jensen," Jared said as he opened the bedroom door as Jensen was coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel; scaring each other.

"Holy shit! Jared, what are you doing?" Jensen yelled over the loud Christmas music that was playing as he grabbed a shirt to throw on himself.

"Sorry, no one answered the door. I went to leave, but it just opened," Jared tried to explain as he started laughing before turning to push the off button on the IPOD docking station so that they could talk without shouting. "Jensen, what is going on with you?" Jared asked as Jensen just frantically searched around his room for something. "This place is a pig sty."

"I don't know Jay, maybe my give-a-damn switch broke when you moved out."

"Well, get it fixed, it's gross," Jared stated then sighing. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"I'm looking for a pair of clean underwear, ok. I know there's one around here somewhere."

"I'll wait downstairs," Jared chuckled leaving the room to go back down stairs into the kitchen. He took his coat and scarf off laying them over a stool as he looked around the messy kitchen. Jensen's sketch pad caught his attention, so he decided to take a sneak peek in it. He came across a picture that Jensen had drew of a little girl with bouncy curly hair that with the way it was shaded looked like it would be the same color as his hair. Her eyes were shaped just like Jared's as well and she had freckles like Jensen. As Jared continued to look at the picture a dressed Jensen came into the kitchen.

"Hey," Jensen greeted.

"Hey," Jared said still looking at the picture.

"This is a nice surprise. What's going on?"

"Who's this? Someone you know?" Jared asked showing Jensen the picture.

"Nope, I just kind of made her up the other day when I got the urge to draw. She's great though, isn't she?"

"You gave her my hair color and my eyes."

"Maybe, subconsciously. You've always been my muse."

"We should turn her into a Mother's Day card."

"Or a Father's Day card," Jensen sighed as he turned to put the tea kettle on the stove for the water to start boiling for coffee. "What's going on Jay?"

"Uh I, um brought over another copy of the divorce agreement," Jared explained as he put the papers on the kitchen table as Jensen walked over to him.

"Hey," Jensen whispered as he cupped Jared's face and brought him in for a slow kiss. Jared kissed Jensen back wrapping his arms around him before he pulled back and just looked into Jensen's eyes. "Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" Jensen asked staring back at Jared.

"I think we're forgetting what Dr. Cortese said in therapy," Jared stated pulling away a little out of breath from the kiss as he handed Jensen a pen. "It's perfectly natural for us to still be attracted to each other," Jared continued as Jensen took a seat and the tea kettle began to whistle that the water was boiling.

"I'll get it," Jensen said going to get up to get it.

"I'm not moving until it's signed," Jared replied standing in Jensen's way as Jensen sat back down and signed the papers without any argument as the whistling continued.

"There you go. Now you can be responsible for ruining our lives with a swipe of your pen," Jensen said sarcastically.

"I'm not about to ruin anything," Jared explained as the whistling finally stopped as Jensen removed it from the stove. "I believe Dr. Cortese made a lot of sense when she said sometimes in order to save a relationship, you have to end it," Jared reminded Jensen as he signed the papers as well.

"I know, and I agreed. That's why I ended the relationship with Dr. Cortese."

"Very funny," Jared said as Jensen set down the pot of hot coffee, then walking away. "NO!!"

"What now," Jensen asked as he turned to see that the coffee pot that Jared was pouring the coffee from broke all over the papers, hot coffee going everywhere.

"Come on Jared," Jensen laughed. "If that's not a sign, I don't know what is."

"Do we have any almond silk? I'm hopelessly lactose intolerant," a little girl asked after she opened the refrigerator door as she searched for said milk, startling both Jensen and Jared.

"Why is my T-shirt wearing a little girl?" Jensen asked to no one in particular.

"Um, excuse me, little girl. What are you doing here?" Jared asked as the doorbell rang.

"If that's for me, I'm not here," the little girl stated as she closed the refrigerator and ran behind the door to the kitchen.

"Neighbor kid?" Jared asked Jensen.

"Somebody get that, will ya?"

"Hello?" Jensen said to try to get the girl's attention as the doorbell rang again.

"Shh, I'm not here remember."

"Who are you hiding from?" Jensen asked.

"No one, but if a seven foot man brandishing a flaming sword is at the door, play dumb," the little girl said as she peeked back around the doorway to look at the two men.

"Oh, my," Jared gasped when he got a better look at the little girl and her bright green eyes. He went over to the island table to grab something as the doorbell rang for a third time.

"Jay!"

"Remember now. Ix-nay on the ittle irl-gay," the girl reminded in pig Latin as Jensen opened the door.

"It's just the UPS guy," Jensen called as the little girl came over to him and put her arms around his leg, just watching the brown truck head back down the road and seeing that they left a suitcase on the porch. "Jay?"

"Don't you just love Amazon?" the girl asked as she lugged the suitcase into the house and headed up the steps with it.

"Um, young lady."

"Hmm?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To put some clothes on silly. My little booty is freezing," the girl continued as she disappeared upstairs and Jared went back over to Jensen with his sketch in hand.

"Um…"Jared said as he showed the picture to Jensen.

They were both confused as the little girl that was in the house, looked exactly like the girl in the picture. Like what Jensen had drew had come to life. 

"I thought you didn't know her?" Jared questioned.

"I didn't….I don't. I've never seen this little girl before," Jensen said as the little girl came back down stairs wearing warmer clothes.

"Sweetie, what is your name?" Jared questioned.

"Taylor."

"And where do you live Taylor? Do your parents know where you are? If not, I'm sure they would like to know, so can you tell me their phone number so we can call them?"

"This house is super awesome," Taylor said avoiding Jared's questions. "What is there fun to do around here?"

"So what do we do?" Jared asked Jensen as he clearly wasn’t getting any answers from the child.

"I think we make a call to Child Protective Services and let them handle this," Jensen said getting his phone to look up the number.

"Do you like to color Taylor?" Jared asked as Jensen left the room make the call. 

******************************************

About an hour later, as Jensen just watched Jared and Taylor, there was a knock at the door. As Taylor and Jared continued to color in the living room, Jensen answered the door.

"Hi."

"Mr. Ackles-Padalecki?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm Officer Mills. This is Danneel Harris, Child Protective Services."

"Nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for coming, please come in."

"Thanks."

"They are right in here," Jensen said leading the way to the living room where Jared was sitting with Taylor still coloring.

"This should be interesting," Taylor commented under her breath.

"What color should we do the shoes?" Jared asked.

"Mmm, red."

"Said their name was Taylor," Jensen advised as the officer and the CPS person just looked at Jared and then back over to Jensen.

"Hello Taylor. I'm Jody Mills and this is my friend Danneel," the officer said to Jared skeptically.

"How about the hair?" Jared asked ignoring the cop.

"Mmm, yellow."

"Hi Taylor," Danneel tried.

"Oh, no, this is Taylor, not me," Jared said pointing to the little girl beside him.

"Oh, I see," Danneel said walking back over to Jensen very confused.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think this is way out of my jurisdiction."

"I don't…I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Mr. Ackles-Padalecki, Child Protective Services protects children. We were told the subject in question was much, much younger."

"I'm not a professional; I've never had any kids. It might be hard for me to judge, but they look like they are around eight years old."

"Well, I am a professional and you can take it from me, that isn't what eight looks like," Danneel Harris stated in a matter of fact tone; a little perturbed that Jensen could think the person sitting in the living room was only eight years old.

"You say they just showed up?" Officer Mills asked.

"Yeah, out of the blue. They came in the kitchen, opened the fridge looking for food. They were wearing my T-shirt."

"Why were they wearing your T-shirt?"

"I don't know, maybe to keep from running around naked," Jensen chuckled as the officer was not impressed with his humor.

"So you wanna just cut to the chase? Do you want to press charges?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"For trespassing."

"Absolutely not. This poor little thing's…I'm just trying to get them home."

"Ok," Officer Mills cleared her throat. "How'd you like to go for a ride with me in a really cool cop car?" she asked Jared again as he stopped coloring.

"Look, I keep trying to tell you, this isn't about me. It's about this little one right here beside me."

"I've seen what I needed to see," Jody Mills stated irritated. "All right, come on Taylor. We're gonna go for a nice little ride."

"Hey!" Jared exclaimed as the officer pulled him up as best she could from his position on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jensen shouted as Taylor grabbed the cop's cuffs and quickly put them on Officer Mills's wrists.

"Taylor," Jared said as he pulled the little girl with him out of the way from the cop, putting his arms around her to protect her. 

"What the…Hey, get me out of these cuffs. Get me out of these cuffs! Harris, go get back-up!"

"No, no, no, no. Harris, you don't need to go for back-up," Jensen yelled as Danneel Harris ran out the door to her car.

"Get me out of these cuffs right now!"

"Yes ma'am. Where are the keys? Where's the keys?"

"On my left. On my left. Left pocket. Left pocket! Man, left!" Officer Mills kept stating as Jensen looked over at Taylor and Jared in shock as the mirror they were standing near, only showed Jared's reflection. "My left! Right here! Now!" the officer kept yelling as Jensen got Jared's attention and tried to get him to look at what he was seeing in the mirror. "Outside pocket. Get it, get it, get it," the cop instructed as Jared finally looked at the mirror seeing that his arms were around nothing in the reflection.

Jared jumped in surprise and looked down at the little girl in front of him who looked real as could be as he touched her shoulders and then looked back to the mirror where the little girl wasn't. 

Once Jody Mills was out of the cuffs and things calmed down a little bit. Jensen escorted Jody Mills as well as the back-up officers that showed up back outside to their police cruisers.

"False reporting and obstructing a police officer in the course of her duties. Any questions?" Jody Mills asks as she handed Jensen a fine.

"I wouldn't know where to begin. Thank you."

"Have a good evening, sir."

Jensen walked back inside and up to the bathroom where he heard Jared and Taylor talking and laughing as Taylor was taking a bubble bath.

"Have you ever played bubbles like that?"

"No."

"Oh," Jared said surprised as he blew some of the bubbles from his hand to Taylor. 

"I'm Santa."

"Here Santa, your bubble hat," Jared said as he put some bubbles on Taylor's head.

"Hi Jensen," Taylor said seeing Jensen standing in the bathroom doorway. "How's Officer Mills doing?"

"I tried to remind her it was Christmas, but she wasn't feeling very charitable."

"Taylor asked if she could take a bath while we waited for you. She said she's never had a bubble bath before."

"I didn't know how bubbles would feel. I didn't think they would tickle your nose."

"Jared, can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Um, first, take a look at this," Jared said as Taylor turned her back to Jensen and Jared and they saw two bumps in the middle of her back by her spine. "What do you think this is?"

"Can we do that a little bit later? I would love to speak with you out in the hall, please, like now," Jensen stated walking away from the bathroom doorway in to the hallway.

"Think we should take her to see a doctor?" Jared sighed.

"The question is can the doctor see her?" Jensen asked getting hysterical.

"Jensen, calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"It's going to be okay, Jared. There….these….I feel like I'm waiting on an alarm clock to wake me up out of a…I don't know if it's a dream or a nightmare."

"It’s definitely a dream," Jared stated as he looked back over at Taylor who was giggling.

"You realize what you just said."

"What?"

"Dreams, though they are very nice, they can be very painful when they go away."

"Are you telling me to wake up?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt again," Jensen said concerned.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt either; especially not her. And just so you know, I pressed pretty hard for answers while you were outside." 

"And?"

"I don't believe she's lost. In fact, I think she knows exactly where she is."

"Why not? What are you saying?"

"This isn't random Jensen. It's not an accident. She insists she's in the right place, but either she won't or she can't tell us why she's here."

"Why?"

"She said it's against the rules."

"Who's rules?"

"She won't say, but…look at her. She acts as if being here is the most natural thing in the world."

"Hey Jay, you're talking about a girl who is or isn't there, okay?" Jensen stated as Jared just kept watching over Taylor. "There is nothing natural about this. And why are we the only ones who can see her?"

"I don't know. Here's something I do know," Jared said looking back at Jensen. "Until we figure this out, we are all in this together. And the only thing we can do….is take care of her." 

"This doesn't sound like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have always been the realist. You're the pragmatic one."

"Up on the house top, reindeer paws, out comes little Santa Claus. Down through the chimney, lots of toys, for all the little girls and boys. Ho, ho, ho….," Taylor sang loud and very off key as Jared smiled at the little girl.

"I don't know how or why yet, but you have to remember, what's happening is not real. She's not real," Jensen stated turning Jared to look in the mirror to see no one in the tub in the reflection as Jared just sighed and walked back into the bathroom.

"What do you say we trade these bubbles in for some warm jammies and a bedtime story?"

"Sure, can you read a Christmas one?"

"Of course."

******************************************

"My time is nearly gone. I will, said Scrooge," Jared whispered as he looked over from the book he was reading and saw Taylor was fast asleep. 

He quietly got up off of the bed and just looked at Taylor for a moment, until he heard something from outside. Jared went over to the window and looked around but saw nothing but a deserted street. He locked the window just to be safe. As Jared tuned the light in the room off and went to get some sleep himself, a dark figure appeared from the shadows, their cane clicking on the concrete. As they stared up at the house, at the room that the light had just been turned off in, the figure smiled, knowing he had found her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all are enjoying the story. Let me know what u think!!

(The next day)

"Yep, there we go," Jensen said as he moved the ladder to where he needed it to continue with hanging the Christmas lights on the awning of the house.

"Taylor, what are you doing? I thought you were going to help us make a snowman?" Jared asked looking up at the window at Taylor as he rolled a huge snowball that would be part of the snowman he was building.

"I think I'll just watch," Taylor comments from her bedroom window, afraid that she might be found out if she went outside.

"Okay then, Jensen, can you give me a hand? We're gonna have to build Frosty without Taylor," Jared commented as Jensen walked over to him. "Count of three."

"Alright."

"One, two, three," Jared said as they both strained and grunted like the snow was way too heavy for them to pick up to layer the sections of the snowman on top of each other.

Taylor just smiled at the two of them working together and decided to join them as they did look to be having a lot of fun. Taylor grabbed her snow gear, coat, hat and gloves as she joined the couple in the front yard.

"Yay, Taylor came out to help," Jared said as his cell phone rang. "I'm sorry, I got take this call," Jared continued nodding to Jensen to take over for him in helping Taylor add the buttons and eyes to frosty. "Hi. No, no, no. Whatever you do, don't let Maddie touch it."

"Can I help with the lights?" Taylor asked as she looked at the half strung lights on the awning.

"You sure can," Jensen mumbled only half paying attention to her as he was trying to fix a few things on the snowman as Taylor climbed to the top of the ladder.

"Look here guys, isn't it pretty?" Taylor yelled down from the high ladder she had climbed after rearranging a few of the lights."

"It's lovely," Jensen stated, not even looking.

"Taylor!" Jared exclaimed as he turned around and looked up seeing how high the little girl was and that the ladder wasn't very steady. "No!" Jared yelled as he dropped his cell phone and ran closer to the ladder.

Just as Taylor saw Jared panic, she looked across the street and saw the one she was running from spot her as he got closer to the house. Needing to hide herself, she jumped from the ladder and floated to behind the top of the evergreen tree behind her. Jared and Jensen gasped as they ran over to try and catch Taylor before she hit the ground, but were confused when she wasn't there. They both looked up in surprise to see her floating in midair safe as could be as she watched who she was running from disappear once a huge truck passed.

"Sweetheart," Jared called up to Taylor, still worried that she might fall quickly to the ground.

"Hey! Come down," Jensen shouted up at her getting her attention, but not moving. "Get down here now," he commanded.

Taylor slowly flew down and as soon as her feet hit the ground, she ran back into the house scared.

"Taylor!" Jared yelled after her trying to follow her.

"She probably went upstairs," Jensen suggested running upstairs to check.

"Taylor, where are you honey?"

"Taylor, please answer us," Jensen said gruffly.

"Taylor? Why are you hiding honey?" Jared asked as he saw her standing behind the doorway in the kitchen where she had hid the previous day right after they met.

"You're mad at me."

"No. We're not mad. We just um….Well, we were….We just don't understand how you were…" Jared tried to explain at a loss for words.

"I'm so sorry," Taylor said looking like she was on the verge of tears as she came around the door way and unzipped her jacket, removing it as she unfurled childlike angel wings.

"Taylor, is this why no one else can see you but us? Hmm? Are you….are you an angel?" Jensen asked as Taylor nodded her head in confirmation.

"I should have told you guys, but I was afraid you'd send me away. Please don't be mad."

"Why would we be angry with you?" Jared asked as he knelt down to her level.

"Because I ran away; from heaven."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because I wanted to…I wanted to see what it would be like to have real parents."

"In that case, can I tell you a little secret?" Jared asked as Taylor nodded. "We always wondered what it would be like to have a little girl."

"Really?"

"Yes. So you've made us very happy by coming to live with us."

"You're not going to send me away?"

"No. We'd never send you away."

"Well, in that case, would it be okay if…" Taylor trailed off.

"Go on."

"Would it be okay if I call you Daddy and Dad?"

"Oh, yes. Daddy and Dad would be wonderful," Jared commented his voice breaking as Taylor squeals happily.

"Jay.."

"Excuse me a moment," Jared said as he got up and walked into another room.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. I'll be right back," Jensen said as he followed where Jared went to find him sobbing. "You okay?" Jensen asked gently to not startle Jared.

"Look at me, I'm shaking," Jared said showing Jensen his shaking hands as he cried. "I've been so angry for so long. I've forgotten what it’s like to believe in miracles."

"And now you have one. But Jay, what's next?"

"I honestly don't know, but she did say she wanted to live with us, right?" Jared asked as Taylor listened to their conversation around the doorway.

"I'm not trying to upset you, okay, but there is a reason why she's been hiding. If she's a runaway…."

"Someone will be looking for her."

"I think she's in big trouble."

"Then we can't take any chances. We are not letting her out of our sight."

******************************************

The next day Jared drove into work, he decided to take Taylor with him so that he could keep an eye on her while Jensen stayed home to get some work done.

"Daddy."

"You have no idea how much I love hearing that."

"I love saying it, too. But I don't understand something. Why do we have to go to work again?"

"Well, don't people have to work in heaven?"

"Sure, they do. But mostly, they just work on being better souls."

"We're supposed to work on that too, but unfortunately, most people have to work for money down here."

"Why is money so important?"

"Because that's how we pay for things."

"What kinds of things?"

"Mmmm…Christmas presents."

"You better step on it then; we don't want to be late," Taylor said with excitement.

Once at Poet's Walk, Jared found a place to park and made it up to his office without any issues or anyone in the shop needing help. As Jared went to walk into his office, he noticed that Chad was already there set up to work.

"Oh Chad, they're beautiful, but you shouldn't have," Jared commented after he saw the vase of flowers on his desk.

"Yes, I should. It's my way of saying thank you for all the patience you've had with me and answering all of my questions."

"Oh, brother. What a butt kisser," Taylor commented rolling her eyes as Jared just started at her before looking back at Chad who was grinning. "Uh, ahem," Jared cleared his throat moving the flowers from the table they were on to block him from whispering to Taylor. "Let's you and I sit on the couch. Why don't you take my desk?" Jared offered looking back at Chad. "I'm going to be in the store most of the day."

"Oh, ok," Chad said moving his things to Jared's desk as Jared pointed to the couch behind Chad's back to Taylor, but Taylor stayed where she was to get a good look at Chad.

"So this is Chad. Huh. He crossed your mind several times this weekend. I'm kinda wondering what makes him so special. Check out the starch on his collar. You could cut fruit on that edge. Bet he even starches his undies. And Daddy, I hate to tell you this, but he's actually wearing whitey tighties," Taylor said as Jared giggled at her last comment.

"Something funny?"

"Uh, no. Computer."

"Daddy, do you ever wish you didn’t have a conscience?" Taylor asked as she walked over to the couch that Jared was sitting on while trying to work.

"What are you talking about?" Jared whispered to Taylor looking to make sure Chad didn't see him talking to what would looked like himself.

"I'm trying to say that there are two sides to every coin. He never lies, he honors his mother and father, donates a lot of time at the Boys and Girls Clubs, and supports two charities. But...just because he rides his bike to work, and rescued his dog from a shelter, doesn't mean he's perfect. Daddy…"

"Mm-hmm."

"Are we done with work yet? I think I just gave myself a sick headache," Taylor commented as she walked over to Jared and laid her head on his shoulder looking pitiful enough hoping Jared would take it as a sign so they could leave and go Christmas shopping instead.

"I got this," Jared whispers to her. "Here's that quarterly report you asked for."

"Oh."

"Is there anything else you will be needing?"

"No, I think this should be it."

"Okay, in that case, I'm out of here."

"You're not leaving, are you? I was planning to buy you lunch."

"You know, I'm suddenly not feeling well and I don't want to get you sick," Jared explained as Taylor walked over to the desk Chad was sitting at to write something on the report Jared handed him.

"Don't worry about me. I never get sick."

"You can never be too careful."

"He's so perfect, even germs avoid him," Taylor commented as both she and Jared walked out of his office as Chad just watched him confused before sitting back down at Jared's desk 

"Dude, buy some boxers," Chad read it aloud confused at why that would be written on the report.

After leaving the office, Taylor said she was feeling much better and suggested about going Christmas shopping. Jared agreed and they spent a nice day doing just that. After tiring themselves out, Jared drove them home, as Taylor was excited to see her Dad.

"Dad, we're home!" Taylor exclaimed as she ran through the door.

"I'm up here."

"And guess what, you were right about Daddy's work."

"What about Daddy's work?" Jared asked removing his coat, hat and scarf.

"Dad said all I had to do if I wanted to go Christmas shopping today is be really obnoxious when we got to work."

"Oh really? You two are in trouble. I'm gonna get you!" Jared shouted as he began to chase Taylor up the steps.

"Dad, help!"

"Yeah, you better run."

"Dad!!"

"I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get your Dad too," Jared playfully threatened as Taylor ran into her room that Jensen was in giving him a big unexpected hug.

Jensen stood up just holding the little girl in his arms as she finally saw what he had been working on all day. He had painted a mural on the walls of her bedroom for her that looked like the sky with white fluffy clouds.

"What do you think?" Jensen asked.

"Wow!"

"Oh, Jensen, it's beautiful," Jared commented in awe.

"Is it really for me? I get to have a room of my very own?"

"Your very own," Jared confirmed as Taylor squealed to give Jensen another hug.

******************************************

The next morning, before Jared had to go to work, Jensen led Taylor down into the basement as Jared followed for a surprise that they thought Taylor would like. 

"What's down here?" Taylor asked as Jensen gave her a piggy back ride down the steps to the basement.

"I'll tell you what's down here," Jensen said as he set Taylor on one of the work benches. "Christmas ornaments; boxes and boxes of them. Wait until you see this," Jensen said as he pulled a huge green tub off of a shelf and tapped the lid before removing it.

"Wow! There must be hundreds."

"And hundreds. I tell you, what we used to do is pick out the ones we liked certain ones, and put them on the tree, but I'm thinking, since this is a special Christmas, maybe we'll try and hang each and every one of them."

"And when I get home tonight, maybe we can trim the tree together," Jared suggested.

"This is gonna be the best Christmas ever," Taylor said excited.

"Be good," Jared said giving Taylor a kiss on the forehead. "You too," he continued looking at Jensen before we went back upstairs to head into work.

"Alright, so, what do we have to do? We have to take these upstairs and dust them off, and then we'll hang them on the tree later tonight," Jensen said as he grabbed the tub of ornaments. Come on!"

As Taylor went to follow Jensen upstairs, she heard a noise behind her, but when she turned around, there was nothing there.

"Hello? Is somebody down here?" She asked to the empty basement.

No one answered, but there was a box on one of the work benches that wasn't there a few moments before. Taylor walked over to it and opened it up to look inside before running back upstairs to help Jensen with the ornaments.

The day passed quickly for Jared at work and he ended up being there much later than he wanted to be as there was issue after issue of things that went wrong. He kept thinking how much he would rather be at home with Taylor and Jensen.

"Let me know when we are back online," Jared said to a coworker feeling a little bit of a frenzy.

"There you are. You've been gone a while. Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. We're just….our server's down. Nothing we can't handle. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, but I, uh, I don't know if I should ask now. You seem a little preoccupied," Chad stated as Jared just continued with tidying up one of the tables in the shop. "Okay, um, these returns you gave me, they're from 2008. I don't think you want me to re-evaluate the business based on these numbers. You'd own me money," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I guess I am a little preoccupied."

"For what it's worth, I feel for you guys. Breaking up isn't easy. How long have you been married?"

"Nine years."

"Chris and I made it four."

What happened?"

"Three tours of duty were hard on us. After I left the army, I was determined to build my business. I was on the road a lot. Chris was wrapped up in his own career."

"Kids?"

"No. No, thank goodness. He went his way, I went mine. It was a clean break. No baggage."

Meanwhile back at home, Jensen continued reading the story a Christmas Carol to Taylor as she was ready for bed, but wanted to wait for Jared to get home to say goodnight.

"Up Scrooge went, not caring a button for that. Darkness is cheap, and Scrooge liked it," Jensen read as Jared peeked into Taylor's bedroom just looking at the two of them.

"Daddy's home."

"Hey kiddo."

"Come lay down. Read with us."

"Okay," Jared said going to take off his shoes to lay beside Taylor.

"Actually, we'll be through in a minute," Jensen said sounding perturbed, but not looking at Jared. "But before he shut his heavy door, he walked through his rooms to see that all was right."

"Come on Daddy, lay down by me."

"If you insist," Jared said snuggling in with them in the bed.

"Actually, you can finish," Jensen commented as he handed Jared the book.

"Jensen, stay."

"Yeah, Dad, stay."

"I got a lot of work to do sweetie that I should have started two hours ago when your Daddy was supposed to be home. So good night," Jensen said blowing Taylor a kiss.

"Night," Taylor responded sounding sad.

"Okay," Jared said watching Jensen leave before clearing his throat. "Where are we?"

"That grouchy old Scrooge is about to be toast. The first ghost is coming."

"Alright. He had just enough collection on the face…"

Once Taylor was asleep, Jared closed the book, giving her forehead a kiss before turning the light out and heading down to the kitchen. He didn't see Jensen, but he saw a light on in Jensen's studio so Jared figured that was where he had stormed off to to get away from him. Jared decided to make Jensen some coffee as a nice gesture and take it out to him. When Jared walked into the studio space, Jensen went on to look like he was working when in reality he wasn't. He didn't say anything to Jared, so Jared just looked at the art littered all along the wall of the studio trying to think of something to say.

"Taylor said she had a fun time dusting off the old ornaments today. She also told me the rules for decorating. She said the number-one rule is you have to put all the ornaments on the tree facing out. Since they've been in a box all year, the least you can do is give them a nice view," Jared explained chuckling before saying, "Otherwise, they become ornery-ments. Get it?" Jared asked as Jensen didn't laugh.

"Yeah, actually, I think the number-one rule should be don't keep a little girl waiting when she want to decorate a Christmas tree."

"I'm sorry, I've been putting out fires all day," Jared explained as he went to hand Jensen the mug of coffee.

"Oh, really? Let me take a wild guess. I bet old Chad Michael Murray was there to save the day, huh?"

"I said I was sorry," Jared began as he slammed his coffee mug down. "But I didn't do anything wrong, so don't go there with me. I hardly think I owe you an explanation."

"I hardly think I'm asking for one, Jared. Okay? I now know where I stand. All I'm saying is, next time, maybe you want to think about Taylor."

"Don't you think I wanted to get home to her? Why do you think I'm still…" Jared trailed off.

"What?" Jensen scoffed. "You don't have to stop, sweetie. You can finish. Why do I think you're still here?" Jensen finished for Jared before taking a breath to continue. "Look…even though you've been sleeping on the couch for a week, I thought things were changing for the better. We haven't even used the word divorce in almost a week. I was hoping that Taylor would be more than a distraction, but now I can see that I'm just fooling myself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that…you're right, I don't think things are gonna work out between us."

"Fine."

"Fine," Jensen said as Jared turned and stormed out the door to get in his car to drive around for a while.

"I know you're not very happy with me right now," Taylor sadly said looking up at the sky as she drew pictures of hearts on the fogged up glass of her window after seeing Jared leave. "But I only ran away because they started talking about a divorce, and nobody loving anybody anymore. I just had to do something. As you can see, we're in a real pickle down here. I sure would appreciate a little free advice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this chapter is probably a PG-13 to an R rating. If u think i should change the rating of the overall story because of this chapter, please let me know.

The next morning, Taylor went into the kitchen as Jensen had just slammed the refrigerator closed and headed out of the room patting her on the head as he went by. Taylor looked over to Jared, who was working on his laptop not even looking in Jensen's direction. 

"Hi Sweetie," Jared greeted.

"Hi. Everything okay? It seems a little chilly in here this morning."

"Yes, but, um…I'm glad you're here. There is something very important I need to talk to you about before I go into work."

"Oh?"

"It's about me and Dad."

"Yes?" Taylor asked as the twelve days of Christmas began to play on the record player and Jared's face went blank, like he lost his train of thought.

"That's so weird. I've just gone completely blank. I have no idea what I wanted to talk to you about. I have this sinking feeling it was really important too," Jared stated as Taylor looked up thankful for the help from above.

"Well, while you are working on the old memory banks, I have something I wanted to talk to you about," Taylor mentioned sitting down across from Jared.

"Okay."

"Why do people say 'fall' in love?"

"I suppose people say 'fall' in love because it's kind of a helpless feeling. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what made you 'fall' in love with Dad?"

"The first thing I noticed about your Dad was…how handsome he was," Jared said as he seemed to be caught in an old memory of Jensen.

"He still is handsome, right?"

"Yeah," Jared commented as he turned to see Jensen in the living room dancing around and singing as he was working on the lights for the Christmas tree. "But he was always on his game back then."

"His game?" Taylor asked as Jared looked back at her.

"You know, cool; and he was so polite. I think he was the first guy I ever met who had perfect manners. Most of all, I admired his intelligence. I thought he was really talented too. He was a very serious poet back when we first met. He always seemed to say the right things and….ahem…he was very romantic," Jared explained as Jensen belched loudly from the other room.

"Five golden rings…four calling birds…three French hens...."Jensen sang loud and very off-key as Jared and Taylor both turned to watch Jensen dancing around continuing to sing badly on purpose.

"I don't know about you, but I'd say he hasn't lost a step," Taylor said as Jared and she laughed.

"Alright, you go play. I have work to do."

"Okay, but can I just ask you one last question?"

"Yes you may."

"Is it true that creative types tend to be a little over-sensitive and sentimental?"

"Yes," Jared chuckled. "And you can add needy, temperamental and stubborn to that list as well."

"Yeah, artists are nothing like us thick-skinned, uber-logical business types, are they Daddy?"

"I never thought about it like that, but I suppose not. Why?"

"I was wondering, when was the last time you told that sentimental fool in there what a great catch he used to be? You know, way back when."

"Probably way too long," Jared replied as he looked at Jensen again. "Something tells me, as a thick-skinned, uber-logical type, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Thanks Daddy," Taylor said giving Jared a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," Jared said as they could hear Jensen pass gas loudly.

"Those creative types, such free spirits," Taylor said as she wrinkled her nose at the smell before walking back upstairs. "You're not exactly helping me, you know," Taylor whispered to the ceiling once she was out of hearing distance from Jared.

A little while later, Taylor heard Jensen upstairs in the bathroom and decided to talk with him for a bit while Jared was at work.

"Come in," Jensen said after hearing a knock at the bathroom door.

"Hi Dad. What you doing?" Taylor asked seeing her Dad with white foam on half of his face.

"Well, you said that my stubble irritates you when I kiss you, so I prefer kisses over stubble," Jensen explained after he picked Taylor up to set her on the counter.

"Does this mean that you're gonna clean up you act too?" Taylor asked as she brushed some more of the white foam on Jensen's face to get the side that didn't have any on it yet.

"Huh?"

"Me and Daddy were trying to remember what you looked like back when you were a serious rhyming Simon and a great catch."

"Really?"

"He said you used to be on your game and you had style too."

"He told you…let me see that," Jensen said taking the brush from her. "You tell him...that I still very much have game. Right?"

"Cha!!"

"Right?!" Jensen exclaimed as he gave Taylor a kiss on the cheek, getting some foam on her face as well. "Matter of fact," Jensen continued as Taylor picked the brush back up to put more of the foam on her face just like Jensen's. "Contrary to what your Daddy says, clothes do not make the man."

"Yeah, but don't you think T-shirts without mustard stains might help?" Taylor asked as Jensen handed her a bladeless razor so she could remove the foam from her face just like Jensen was doing without getting hurt.

"Possibly, but I believe that it's all in the 'tude baby. And I am still a very dangerous man."

"Does Daddy have 'tude?"

"Oh, your Daddy was the king of 'tude. I mean he was.…he was hot."

"Hot?"

"Yeah, he really knew how to spice things up."

"You mean he could cook?"

"You might say that," Jensen chuckled at a few memories that went through his head.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I guess he just got tired of cooking. Alright, let me have that. You're gonna get me in so much trouble. Come here," Jensen said as he took the no blade razor from Taylor and wiped the rest of the foam from her face. "Alright, ready for the world."

"Thanks for the shave."

"You got it," Jensen said as Taylor went to leave. "Hey, no need to tell Daddy about our conversation, hm?" Jensen asked as Taylor motioned that she would keep her lips zipped and threw away the key before she closed the bathroom door behind her. 

"I think that went well, but don't forget to remind him that he could do better," Taylor said to the ceiling as Jensen flexed and made faces at himself from behind the closed bathroom door.

"You can do better," Jensen growled to himself finally really looking at his messy reflection in the bathroom mirror.

******************************************

Later that evening after Jared got home from work he made dinner and was setting the table with Taylor's help when Jensen came into the dining room dressed in a nice button down shirt and slacks. His hair was also very nicely maintained and he was clean shaven.

"Hey," Jensen said to both Taylor and Jared with a huge smile as he sat at the table.

"You look really nice, Dad."

"Thank you."

"You smell good too. What's the occasion?" Jared asked.

"No occasion. I just felt like cleaning up. Dress up a bit for some strange reason."

"You look nice."

"Guess what's for dinner," Taylor said.

"What's for dinner?"

"Stir-fry."

"Stir-fry?! That's my fave!" Jensen stated with excitement to Taylor. "I didn't know you knew how to make stir-fry," Jensen commented to Jared.

"I didn't either. I just felt the urge to cook something spicy. Dig in."

"Mmm."

"How is it?" Jared asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Is it too hot?" Jared inquired as Jensen coughed and stammered.

"He likes it hot, don't you Dad?" Taylor commented as Jensen coughed a little more. "Have some more," Taylor said as she shoved a fork full in Jensen's mouth.

"Okay. Mmm!"

"Oh, it's too hot."

"No. Are you kidding?"

"I'm glad you like it."

"I do. A little burn is good."

"He really likes it," Taylor giggled.

"Is there more rice?" Jensen asked after shoving a couple more piles of food into his mouth.

The rest of dinner went very well with talking and a lot of laughter. Taylor was so happy to see Jensen and Jared getting along. After dinner was put away and the dishes were done, Jared walked upstairs to hear singing coming from Taylor's bedroom. Jared quietly listened and watched from the doorway. As he watched both Taylor and Jensen, a few tears fell at the precious sight.

"It came upon a midnight clear. That glorious song of old. From angels bending near the Earth to touch their harps…" Jensen sang as he snuggled with Taylor in her bed.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad I'm here. Being with you and Daddy is just like I always dreamed it would be," Taylor said before Jensen leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Still through the cloven skies they come with peaceful wings unfurled. And still their heavenly music floats all o'er the weary world," Jensen continued to sing as Taylor's wings unfolded to wrap around Jensen.

Once Taylor was asleep, Jensen quietly left her room, turning the light out and closing the door behind him. He walked over to his bedroom with a lot on his mind, not expecting to see Jared there waiting for him.

"Hey," Jared said from the bed as Jensen walked in the bedroom they once shared.

"Hey."

"I, uh…have to admit. Watching you two cuddle is the best Christmas present I've ever received."

"I'll tell you something. That little girl in there, she knows more about living in the moment than we do," Jensen nervously laughed.

"Yeah, she does," Jared agreed.

"Speaking of moments, you sure you're in the right one?"

"Is that okay?" Jared asked as Jensen closed the door and walked to over the bed to sit beside Jared.

Jensen cupped Jared's face and leaned in for a slow kiss. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, pulling him slowly over top of him. Jensen broke the kiss as he braced his arms on either side of Jared's head just looking down into hazel eyes, waiting for Jared to make the next move; making sure this was really what he wanted. Jared began to slowly unbutton Jensen's shirt; running his hands up the smooth skin of Jensen's chest up to his shoulders to push the shirt off of him. Once the shirt was discarded, it was like a switch had flipped, instead of slow, it was a hurried frenzy to get their clothes removed. They could do nice and slow afterwards as neither of them were going to last as it had been so long since they had really been together intimately. Once their clothes were littered on the floor where ever they landed, Jared rolled them so that he straddled Jensen. Jared leaned down and kissed Jensen as he quickly worked himself open before lining himself up with Jensen's cock. Jared sat back up when he was ready; Jensen holding Jared's hips to help guide him. Jared slowly rode Jensen at first moaning with each thrust of Jensen's hips. Knowing they were both so close, Jensen flipped them and hammered into Jared bringing them both to the edge of release. With a final deep thrust, they both came riding out their waves of pleasure. As their heart beats went back to normal, Jensen and Jared just held each other, kissing and staying wrapped in each other's arms. This was how the rest of their night went as they woke up a few times to rekindle their love for each other.

******************************************

"Okay, you two, be good," Jared said the next morning as Jensen and Taylor saw him off to work.

"Have a good day," Jensen smiled.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye cutie," Jared said giving Taylor a kiss on the cheek. "Bye," he said looking at Jensen before he walked to his car.

After the door shut behind him, Jared decided to stop thinking so hard and turned back around going back to the door. He quickly knocked as the door opened and Jensen stood there.

"What? Did you forget something?" Jensen asked as he was cut off guard my Jared's lips on his.

"Ooh! Didn't see that one coming," Taylor chuckled with happiness as she looked to the sky.

All day at work, Jared couldn't stop smiling. He was happy and had a family to share his life. He was looking forward to getting home to finally trim the Christmas tree with Jensen and Taylor. As he was looking out the window thinking about calling it a day, Chad walked into his office.

"All set?"

"I should go actually."

"What?"

"Sorry, but…someone's waiting for me. I thought we'd be finished by now."

"You can't go now. We're so close. I'll tell you what. Why don't we kill two birds with one stone? We can grab a bite and just go over the contract one last time," Chad suggested.

"You're right," Jared sighed. "We should wrap this up before Christmas. I just need to make a call," Jared said grabbing his cell phone to call Jensen to let him know he would be working late.

Back at the house, Taylor sat in the kitchen coloring a picture for Jensen and Jared as Jensen took Jared's phone call in the other room. He was disappointed that Jared would be home late, but he understood why.

"It's done," Taylor announced so Jensen could hear her.

"It's done? Let me see it," Jensen replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't."

"Let me see it!" Jensen said trying to grab the picture.

"It's a surprise for both of you."

"Alright," Jensen gave up resting his chin on top of her head.

"Can I wrap it before Daddy comes home?"

"Mm-hmm. Sure. But your Daddy's gonna be working a little bit late tonight."

"He's been working late a lot, huh?"

"Yeah. However, running your own business is a big responsibility."

"What if we really surprised him and bring it to his office?"

"I don't think…" Jensen trailed off like it was a bad idea, before smiling and saying, "Okay, let's do it! Need some wrapping paper?"

"Yeah."

"Coming up."

As Jared and Chad sat in the restaurant, Jared was keeping it all business. Wanting to get the contract details squared away so he could get home to his husband and little girl.

"In regard to deal points, there is one item we need to discuss."

"Okay."

"Creative control."

"What about it?"

"It states here corporate will have final edit on all art renderings and written copy."

"Yeah, uh…that's pretty standard stuff. I wouldn't worry about it."

"But that's not what we talked about. I can't ask Jensen to subject his work to a copy editor. I mean his art is what has made Poet's Walk what it is today."

"Why don't we just relax and have a glass of wine? We can discuss that later."

"Okay."

"Okay," Chad and Jared both chuckled. "To the future," Chad toasted taking a deep breath before he talked again. "Look, I'm hoping you'll consider a new offer."

"Oh," Jared replied as he put his wine glass down.

"When the deal is done, I want us to get to know each other better; outside the office," Chad said as he took Jared's hand in his; Jared not removing it as he tried to process what Chad was saying.

At that moment, as Jensen and Taylor walked to Jared's office, they passed the restaurant where Jared and Chad were. Jensen stopped walking at seeing Chad holding Jared's hand and Jared not tearing it away from the guy. Jensen was so confused. He thought things had finally turned a corner for them and they were on the same page when it came to their marriage.

"Dad?" Taylor said as she saw Jensen had stopped walking with her. "Dad, what's the matter?" She continued as she looked where Jensen was looking crushed at what he saw. "Why is Chad holding Daddy's hand?"

"Let's go pumpkin. We'll give Daddy the present later," Jensen said as he guided Taylor back the way they came as Taylor threw the gift she had wrapped in the nearest trashcan. 

While Jensen and Taylor walked back home, the figure that was keeping a close eye on Taylor removed the wrapped gift from where it was thrown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments. Here is the next chapter. Let me know what u think


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter of this story. I hope all enjoy. Thank u for all the kind comments and kudos received this far. I hope every one has a happy holidays.

By the time that Jared got home it was later than he thought it would be. As Jared removed his coat and scarf, he looked in the living room and noticed that the tree was decorated and that Jensen and Taylor didn't wait for him like they were going to do. He really couldn't blame them though as he was the one that changed their plans around with needing to work late. Jared quietly walked up stairs to check on Taylor and was surprised to see that she was still awake.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey kiddo. Sorry I'm so late. Where's Dad?"

"He went to bed already, but I waited up for you. How about a story?"

"I'd love to read to you," Jared stated as he sat next to Taylor on the bed.

"Actually, I thought I'd tell you a story tonight."

"Okay, that sounds fun."

"Once upon a time, the angels of heaven gathered to celebrate Christmas and sing hymns of praise."

"I love it already."

"But while they were singing, a dark and mysterious stranger interrupted the song by strolling in through the Great Hall. Uninvited."

"And who was this dark stranger?"

"Nobody would say his name, but he was allowed to walk freely amongst the angels. He even greeted many of them by name."

"What did he look like?"

"They say he was one of the most beautiful angels anyone had ever seen. As all the angels fell silent, he broke into a song of his own."

"What song did he sing?"

"Donatello wouldn't say."

"Wait a minute, who's Donatello?"

"Someone who looks out for me," Taylor said not wanting to get into any specifics. "So anyway, when the stranger's song was finished, he was allowed to take anyone who wanted to go with him."

"Did anyone go?"

"Yes. The stranger tempted many away."

"And what was Donatello doing while all this was happening?"

"He said it was painful to watch, because even as the angels who fell broke ranks, they knew they were making a terrible mistake."

"Why didn't he try to stop them?"

"Because he knows that a kingdom divided against itself cannot stand. I guess the same could be true about a family."

"Are you trying to tell me something sweetheart?"

"Just that we missed you tonight," Taylor replied holding Jared's hand trying to convey that they saw him.

"I am so sorry. You and Dad must be terribly mad at me. And I deserve it."

"No, not mad. Worried."

"Come here," Jared said hugging Taylor, trying to reassure her that things would be alright.

"Out of the mouths of babes," a figure stood staring up at the window which was Taylor's bedroom figuring he would wait until the next morning to get Taylor to take her back home to heaven.

******************************************

The next morning, Jared walked into the kitchen to see Jensen pouring himself a mug of coffee. Jensen didn't say anything, but he just watched as Jared got something from the refrigerator wondering how Jared was going to play things.

"Morning. Are you still talking to me?"

"Yeah," Jensen chuckled thinking Jared was going to act like nothing was going on from the previous night. "Good morning to you. I'd like a divorce please," Jensen requested without any evidence of being upset which was unsettling to Jared because he knew Jensen was pissed off.

"Look, I don't know what you guys saw, but it wasn't what it looked like."

"Mmm. I'll make sense of that later. Meanwhile, I thought you were going to have your junkyard dog of a lawyer send over another agreement."

"Well, I…"Jared was taken aback thinking they were way passed that and not wanting it to come to that again.

"Cause trust me Jared, third times the charm."

"Okay," Jared sighed. "I admit it, he hit on me," Jared commented seeming like it was no big deal.

"And you responded," Jensen exploded in anger.

"I…I should have moved my hand quicker. I…I just got so flustered. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. You are," Jensen said as he just looked angrily at Jared.

"Fine."

"Fine," Jensen growled before beginning to really get into the issues he had with Jared.

While the fight was going on down stairs, Taylor remained silent upstairs as she just looked at her stuffed animals. There was a light knock on her door and Taylor knew who it was; knew he would catch up to her sooner or later.

"Hello little one," the tall gentleman greeted after Taylor opened the door.

"Hello Donatello."

"It's time to go home," he commented as Taylor just nodded and began to pack her things.

Donatello just watched the little girl, knowing how sad she was with the fight that was going on downstairs with the two people she loved more than anything. How he wished he could take her sadness away.

"Ok, I'm ready," Taylor sighed as she packed the last of her things and zipped her suitcase; fight still in full swing below them getting louder and louder.

"You won't need earthly souvenirs where we're going, little one," Donatello advised as Taylor began to sob as the shouting match went on and she ran over to hug him. "Now, now. We must hold fast. God's plans are revealed in His own good time, not ours," he continued as he ushered Taylor out of the bedroom door.

"Taylor would never leave me," Jared shouted as he started walking up the steps, right past Donatello and Taylor as they were headed down the steps; not able to see them. "Taylor! Taylor?" Jared questioned as he got to her room to see she wasn't there. "Taylor, where are you? She's gone," Jared called down to Jensen as Taylor and the figure walked through the door.

"Of course she is . We let her down," Jensen yelled back as Jared sat at the top of the stairs sobbing into his hands at the loss.

"Donatello?"

"Yes, little one."

"I don't think I'm gonna be very good at this."

"Oh?"

"I felt them slipping away, so I cheated."

"Cheating is such a harsh way to look at it. Why don't we just tell the Boss you improvised?"

"You knew?!" Taylor exclaimed shocked.

"Who do you think pushed the box into plain view when you were in the basement?"

"But that means you broke the rules, too," Taylor said as Donatello chuckled. "When they see the present, they'll figure it out. They'll know who I really am."

"What were you really trying to accomplish?"

"I wanted to help them love again."

"That's very noble."

"Then why didn't it work?" Taylor asked as Donatello just bent down to whisper something in her ear as she giggled and they faded away back to heaven.

At the house, Jared angrily gathered his things and headed out to his car as Jensen gathered up Christmas items taking them out to the trash can beside the house. As Jared closed the back door to his car, he looked over at Jensen who looked at Jared one last time before he went back into the house. Jared didn't go after him, he just got in his car and left.

******************************************

A week or so went by without any communication between Jensen and Jared. Jared was no longer staying with Jensen now that Taylor was gone and there was nothing nice to say to each other anyway.  
Jared had a lot on his mind when he walked into his office and was greeted by Chad.

"Surprise."

"I thought you were on a plane."

"I felt bad about the other week, and, um, I just wanted to apologize in person. I didn't mean to push."

"No apology necessary."

"So we still have a deal?"

"Uh…actually, I've decided to think about it over the holiday," Jared advised taking a seat at his desk.

"What's there to think about?"

"To be honest, there's a number of things that aren't sitting well with me."

"Such as?"

"Jensen."

"Say no more. I didn't take it personally, and I understand why you turned me down. I'm also willing to wait until Jensen's completely out of the picture."

"Page fifteen, section thirty-four, paragraph one, artistic control," Jared said perturbed.

"We discussed this. It’s standard procedure."

"And I told you, I won't subject Jensen's work to a copy editor," Jared said gruffly standing up.

"Jensen is creative. I'll give you that much, but as an illustrator, he is way too rough around the edges. We both know it."

"I couldn't disagree with you more. I have seen his artwork come to life, literally."

"This company, it can and it will do better without him."

"You've been planning to dump him all along haven't you?" Jared questioned crossing his arms not believing he didn't see it sooner.

"I wouldn't worry about your ex. He's about to be very well-compensated. More than he deserves, if you ask me."

"Artistic control is a deal breaker for me."

"Nobody will give Jensen artistic control, ever."

"I have and I always will," Jared replied handing the contract back to Chad.

"Okay, now I understand what this is about. It's not business. You're still in love with Jensen," Chad stated angrily as he packed up his briefcase and headed out of Jared's office.

Jared didn't try to stop him, he was tired of fighting anymore. Jared just looked out the window seeing Chad storm out of the store below as he looked up at Jared one last time before walking away. Suddenly Jared's intercom buzzed.

"Jared?"

"Yes."

"I've got a special delivery for you."

"Just sign for it please."

"Can't, it's certified."

"Um, I'll be right down," Jared sighed in defeat. "I'm Jared Ackles-Padalecki," Jared stated once he was down at the front counter of the shop.

"Sign here please," a tall man who was the mail carrier with the name tag which read Donatello said as Jared signed for the package. "Thank you. And Merry Christmas."

"You too," Jared said as the mail carrier walked away his cane being heard on the floor as he walked out of the shop.

"How cute. Who sent it? Looks like a kid wrapped it."

"Donatello," Jared stated realization coming to him at the name as he ran out of the front of the shop to look for the gentleman.

He looked up and down the side walk, but didn't see any sight of the mail carrier. Shaking his head, Jared walked slowly back up to his office and sat at this desk looking at the tag before opening the package. The tag said to Dad and Daddy love Taylor which made Jared more sad as he began to open the package. Inside was a picture that looked to be drawn by a kid of two men side by side, one of them holding a baby in a blue blanket while an angel with brown curly hair, freckles and green eyes looked down at them from above.

Meanwhile back at home, Jensen was cleaning up anything having to do with Christmas inside the house. Putting all of the ornaments back in the box that they came from to go back down into the basement. As the tree looked bare and pitiful, just like Jensen felt, he saw a wrapped box under the tree. He didn't remember it being there before, so he grabbed it and looked at the tag before he opened it. The tag looked to be written in crayon which said to Dad and Daddy love Tara. 

"Tara," Jensen mumbled before he sat down to look inside the box his mind starting to race.

Inside was a little girl's baby coat and bonnet and underneath that was a DVD. Jensen took the DVD into his studio to see what was on it, but in his head he already knew what was on it. What came up had him shocked and stunned as pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place. He immediately called Jared.

"Jensen," Jared said as he looked at the picture he had just opened.

"Jared, can you come home?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Jared drove as fast and as safe as he could to get home to talk to Jensen. After he parked the car, he didn't need to knock on the front door as it was already open and Jensen was there to greet Jared.

"It should've been so obvious."

"What?" Jared questioned.

"Come with me," Jensen said taking Jared's hand and leading him into his studio giving Jared his chair to sit on. "We had an eight year old angel," Jensen stated as Jared just watched the screen that was playing the DVD of the sonogram that Jensen had found. "That's how long it's been Jay. Her name really was Taylor, but that was her middle name. Her first name was Tara. It's our Tara from our miscarriage," Jensen continued as Jared cried.

"I know why she came."

"Why?" Jensen asked as Jared handed him the picture.

"Her little brother needs to be born."

"What?"

"I think he's already on his way," Jared stated putting Jensen's hand on his stomach.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jared confirmed as Jensen began to smile before he pulled Jared to him and kissed him.

******************************************

One year later

"Say Merry Christmas Dean," Jensen said as he held his baby boy over his head making airplane sounds. "Merry Christmas," Jensen stated sounding like a little baby when he said it; talking for his son. "Hi," Jensen whispered as he passed the baby off to Jared.

"Hi. Can you look at the camera?" Jared said as he situated Dean in his arms so they both were facing the camera. "There we go," Jared said smiling as he gave Dean a kiss on the forehead before sitting on the floor next to Jensen who was now in a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas. Say Happy Ackles-Padalecki Christmas," Jensen said holding the camera up to take a family photo. "What's wrong?" Jensen questioned as Dean began to fuss. "Oh, poopie, that's what's wrong. Someone is poopie."

"We got a poopie! Here you go, Dad. You wanna change the poopie?" Jared asked as he went to hand Dean to Jensen.

"I just need to check something over here…"Jensen said as he pointed to something behind him.

"Oh, relax," Jared chuckled as he got up with the baby. "Okay, here we go."

Jensen smiled at his husband and son as they left the living room. It look some time, but he and Jared were finally pretty much back to how their relationship use to be. They were happy and very much in love, more so now than ever. Jensen got up and walked over to their fireplace smiling at the sight they kept there all year around.

"Merry Christmas, Tara. We love you," Jensen said as he looked at the picture that was hanging on the mantle from their little girl the previous Christmas who he had no doubt was watching over them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what u think. All comments are truly appreciated!!


End file.
